


The Caged Butterfly

by Bloodysyren



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22321660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: Hazuki Nagisa/Ryuugazaki Rei
Kudos: 7





	The Caged Butterfly

Rei was folding his stuff and placing everything deliberately into his side bag. Swim trunks (wrapped in a plastic bag), goggles, sunscreen. Everything has its place. He heard someone come in and turned. Nagisa was standing there, stripping off his goggles, running a hand through his golden hair, slicking it back. Stray strands of it fell into his face. He didn’t move from where he was and stared down Rei.

“Where’s everyone else?” Rei asked, zipping up his bag as casually as he could. Nagisa just stood there, silent, dripping wet from the pool. The smell of chlorine permeated everything, but through the sterile scent, Rei caught a completely different one. Could he be imagining it? Nagisa moved forward, nearly stumbling as he approached his classmate.

“They’re still practicing. They’ll be at it for a while. I got tired and thought I would see how you were doing in here.”

“I’m doing fine.” Rei said almost defensively. Nagisa was never this quiet. Rei stood up and his friend was in his face instantly, gripping handfuls of Rei’s jacket, pushing him backwards into the closed off locker area. A plain curtain separated the locker room from the rest of the changing area and showers. Rei’s eyes were huge. What was going on? Nagisa pushed Rei up against the wall and sunk to his knees, dragging Rei’s pants with him.

“What are you-!” Rei protested, face flushed hot and palms sweating. No one had ever been this bold and forward with him, sexually or otherwise. Nagisa was the only person who had ever had the drive to pursue him so relentlessly about anything. Nagisa had pursued him about joining the swim team and now, apparently, he was pursuing Rei in another way. His friend’s tongue lapped at the head, warm and slick. Rei gasped as he heard Nagisa’s voice, a low whisper, float to his ears,

“It still seems like you’re having some trouble with your form. I was thinking about it and realized it’s because you’re not relaxed enough. So, naturally, I’m doing you a favour.” Rei could hear the smile in Nagisa’s voice and it was driving him crazy. He made the mistake of glancing down as that hot mouth sucked him in again. His cock throbbed. He could feel his cheeks getting warmer. Should they really be doing this? With their friends still around using the pool? Rei clenched his fists and squeezed his eyes shut. But it felt so good…

Cracking open his eyes he looked down at Nagisa again, who was bobbing his head and had his eyes closed, enjoying every second. Rei relaxed a little more. Well, if he knew what he was doing, I guess it was alright. Then he noticed something. Nagisa’s left hand was up by his mouth, stroking and squeezing Rei’s hard shaft. But his right hand was stroking himself, those soaking wet swim trunks cast aside. Nagisa was kneeling there, on the floor of the locker room sucking off Rei like it was an everyday occurrence and he was pleasuring himself too.

Rei gasped for breath as Nagisa’s mouth slid off of him and the blonde crouched there, panting, his hand still stroking up and down on himself. Rei couldn’t take his eyes away from the glistening head, from the dash of light blonde curls between his legs. He was breathtaking. Nagisa stood for a moment and smiled cheekily, knowingly up at Rei. This was his chance.

He lunged forward and gripped Nagisa by the shoulders, pushing him up against the wall. There was a startled cry as Rei nabbed a forgotten bottle of lotion from a bench and slicked himself up. He had never done anything like this before. It wasn’t that he had been too nervous or too embarrassed to think about or experiment with things like this, he was just too busy. Nagisa caught his meaning and turned around to face the wall, arching his back and spreading his legs invitingly. But Rei was really wound up. He wanted to prove his power, not just take his friend the easy way.

He spun Nagisa around and kissed him hard. A strong thigh wound itself around Rei’s waist and he slid his arms beneath Nagisa’s knee, lifting him effortlessly. He did the same with the other and veritably crushed Nagisa against the wall. His legs were spread wide, open and inviting. Rei lowered Nagisa to the right height and felt the tip of his cock brush his friend’s tight hole. Nagisa clung to Rei and buried his face in the crook of his shoulder, clinging to him savagely.

Rei slid him down a little further and felt those tight muscles spreading open for his hot length. He moaned as he felt the burning heat of Nagisa’s body admitting him and he pushed in all of the way in a fit of passion. Nagisa dug his nails into Rei’s back and arched beneath the weakening pleasure. He was amazed at how strong Rei really was. Those sinewy arms shoved tight against his knees, pressing him against the wall as Nagisa supported his upper body weight with Rei’s shoulders and chest. He felt Rei pull out and drive back in again, a satisfied grunt echoing off of the metal lockers as he forced Nagisa back against the wall. Thrust after thrust sent stars flying into Nagisa’s vision and he could feel himself coming closer to the edge. Rei was pushing into him almost violently as if he had never had a sexual experience in his life and the pleasure was so overwhelmingly good it seemed as if Rei would explode inside him at any moment.

Nagisa could hear his restrained moans ringing in his ears and Rei’s panting hot breath against his neck was making his whole body tingle. He bit his lip to stop from crying out. It came out as a muffled groan of pleasure as Rei shoved hard into him, his whole body going rigid as he felt the track star come inside him. It was like being hit by an avalanche or a tidal wave. Nagisa felt his own hot release coating his chest in uncontrollable spurts. He shuddered and buried his face in Re’s neck as his heaving breath slowed, the thudding of his heart becoming more even and sedated.

Rei lowered Nagisa’s legs gently to the floor and stood there, bracing the blonde against the wall until he could safely stand on his own. Rei cleaned himself up with a towel and pulled his pants up. Nagisa hobbled, weak and sated to the showers. After he had finished, they packed up and said goodbye to Makoto and Haru who were still busy practicing, racing against each other, improving their speed.

Walking from campus to the train stop Nagisa turned to Rei with his characteristically cheery smile,

“Are you feeling more relaxed now?”

“Definitely. Thank you.”

“No problem. Anything for a friend….” Nagisa said, looking away a little shyly.

“Did you….Did you want to come over tonight?” Rei spat out, as if he didn’t know quite what he was saying.

“Sure. I mean, if you want me to….Maybe we can work more on getting you to relax.” Nagisa laughed nervously.

“I would love that.” Rei said, the sun setting behind them as they stood on the platform.


End file.
